In the Lion's Den
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Salazar Riddle finally asks his sweet Harry out for a date though it's a dinner at his place. He's in the Lion's Den since the Teen has a loving, fun mother and an overprotective father. Can he get through Dinner in one piece with Harry's family?


**Arashi: Another request for Darkangel048. This is going to be part of a fic verse along with Snowflakes and the future chapter Salzar Riddle/Harry Potter chapter fic I'm planning to write soon ****As put in Snowflakes Salazar is Tom's son. Somehow I like this idea of Salazar being reincarnated so some future fics and oneshots with Sal/Hp will have reincarated Sal in them. You don't have to read Snowflakes to understand this one. It's just this is their first date which be mention in the chapter fic.**

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic.

Warnings-Au and ooc

Summary-Salazar Riddle finally asks his sweet Harry out for a date though it's a dinner at his place. He's in the Lion's Den since the Teen has a loving, fun mother and an overprotective father. Can he get through Dinner in one piece with Harry's family? He hope so if he wants to be Harry's future Boyfriend.

In The Lion's Den

* * *

Taking a deep breath, a tall teen with raven hair reaching his shoulders in waves knocks on the door. His heart speeds up seeing his date smiling at him.

"Hey Sal, you made it on time," the other whispers softly getting Salazar to smile.

"I told you I would for our first date." He answers getting Harry to giggle.

A voice calls out sending shivers down the two teen's spines, "Harry when is your date is coming?"

"He's here, dad!" Harry calls back, giving a sigh of relief as his mother comes out the living room.

"Let me see him," She reply then stops short seeing Salazar.

Her green eyes shine with happiness at the sight of her son's best friend. She look at both seeing them blush making her smile a bit. So this is her son's first boyfriend that he's inviting over for dinner. James will be calm of that part knowing its Salazar instead of a random boy. It won't stop him from scaring the boy. She roll her eyes could see what he'll do.

Lily smiles a bit whispering softly to the two teens "Go ahead and sit at the table. Dinner will be done in a few minutes."

Harry nods twining his hands with Salazar comforting the other who nods a bit. His grey color eyes widen seeing Sirius and Remus sitting at the table obviously talking. He glances at his date who had the answer, "To help have my Dad calm down. I believe Lucius, Severus, Draco and Blaise will come I believe in thirty minutes or so. Business for the parents and fun time for us kids."

"What about Hermione?" Salazar asks getting Harry to sigh softly.

"She's with her parents so don't know when she'll get back home." Harry replies feeling anger what her parents may be telling her.

Salazar nods hugging Harry smelling his sweet scent. He's such a lucky idiot for asking him out. He didn't think Harry would say yes at all. Sure they been friends they were in diapers along with Neville, Blaise, and Draco which didn't include some of the Weasley boys. Well the older brothers including the twins. But it didn't stop him from wondering. How can he admit he been in love with Harry since their second year at Hogwarts.

Harry smiles letting himself be hug by Salazar. He glance at his two uncles to find them with looks of amusement makes him glare at them and blush. He tugs Salazar's hands so they could sit down. The older teen chuckles watching Harry blush darkly. He didn't mind the sight of Sirius and Remus in the room. They went back to their conversation he could catch a few words being said just how cute the sight looks.

"You look beautiful Harry," Salazar whispers softly making the raven blush a cherry color.

"So you're my son's date," A voice snarls out making Salazar pale.

He turns around facing hazel eyes of the man who could been Harry's twin if he's the same age as the man. Harry rolls his eyes twining his fingers with Salazar squeezing them encouragingly. He turns to his dad giving him annoyed look.

"Dad you promise to behave," The teen whines making James smile a bit then looks at the teen next to his son.

James couldn't help but feel amusement seeing Salazar is twitching at the sight of him. At least his son's date isn't that Nott boy or someone else. He couldn't stand them. While Salazar he likes the boy well enough. It just for show he's not going to be that nice to him. He want to test how much Salazar is willing to do to date his son.

"Dinner is ready," Lily replies carrying some platters of food.

Salazar moves from his spot next to Harry replying, "Mrs. Potter let me help you with bringing in the food."

Lily smiles as the teen goes to the kitchen getting more items. She whispers to Harry, "He's a catch to keep, son."

"Mum!" Harry whines softly turning a darker cherry color getting all the adults to smirk playfully at him.

* * *

Salazar couldn't help but marvel the sight of Harry being with his parents and godparents as they chat and tell random stories. He finds himself enjoying a few embarrassing baby stories about his date which he doesn't mind. He slowly relaxes seeing James isn't going to kill him any time soon for dating Harry.

He smiles a bit feeling Harry squeeze his hand. Salazar couldn't help but be glad that Harry's next to him as he's in the Lion's Den. He mentally laughs at his comparison at the words since their parents are in two different houses.

His grey eyes takes in Harry's green ones as he whisper softly in his ear, "If our date goes well can we go on another?"

Harry smiles whispering back, "As long I get to be part of the Snake's Pit."

Salazar blinks a bit mouth agape at Harry's words. He wants their second date at his house? With his father, mother and younger siblings doing many things to embarrass him if they find out he's dating his own best friend? He nods allowing Harry to kiss his cheek murmuring, "Cute."

Salazar fought the urge to blush with embarrassment but when it comes to Harry his best friend and possible future boyfriend he would. He murmurs in his ear, "Will you do me the honors of being your boyfriend?"

"Yes," Harry replies softly not seeing the adults stop talking watch the scene with amusement while James rolls his eyes.

"Just kiss him already," The man said out loud making Harry blush a pink color and Lily scolding him.

Salazar replies cheekily, "That's not a bad idea if my new boyfriend lets me."

Harry nods as Salazar brush his lips against soft ones. It's an innocent kiss that made everyone in the room awe at the sight. The first date went well in the Lion's Den. How will their future second date be in the Snake's Pit? Salazar didn't care as he kiss Harry again with that sweet gentle kiss.

* * *

**Arashi: It's done with a bunch of fluff. The chapter fic I'm planning to do will show childhood to later on for these two. I hope everyone will enjoy this cute one-shot. Please read and review.**


End file.
